galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Helena Ivory Black
Helena Ivory Black Starten Helena Ivory Black. Det eneste felles bindeleddet i sin generasjon mellom de to britiske fullblodsfamiliene Black og Greengrass. Levd hele livet vel vitende om at hun verken var planlagt eller ønsket, og at hun er grunnen til foreldrenes mislykkede ekteskap. Ikke så rart med tanke på at moren bare var 17 da hun fikk Helena og ble tvunget inn i ekteskap. Hun er født i Folkstone, men oppvokst i Greengrass Manor i Ashford. Hun var ett relativt ensomt barn, med foreldre som ikke var interessert og liten tilgang til jevngamle barn. Men en oppvekst preget av storslåtte fester, høytstående folk og mangel på moro lærte hun seg fort hvordan hun skapte sin egen moro. Sjarmere folk til å få viljen sin, veslevoksne samtaler med foreldrenes venner og å lage drama. Og hun var flink til det. Dessuten utviklet hun en stor interesse for rumpeldunk, og hun har holdt med favorittlaget Holyhead Harpies siden hun var omtrent seks. Siden ingen av foreldrene egentlig brydde seg noe særlig har hun alltid hatt frie tøyler, og ett spesielt forhold til mormoren. For det var hun som lærte Helena basiskunnskapene i livet. Som å lese og skrive, familiehistorie og alle forventningene som lå i å være fullblods. Familie var alt som betydde noe, og det har hun alltid blitt fortalt. Dette har alltid vært en del av henne og preger mye av det hun gjør. Elsk familien og prioriter de, selv om de ikke alltid gjør det samme. Galtvort Da en elleveårig Helena ankom skolen, kom også behovet for å endre seg. Hun måtte vende seg til ett nytt liv med rutiner, jevngamle elever og regler. Verste var vel å bli plassert med alle disse menneskene som hun hadde lært opp til lå under henne på grunn av blodstatusen deres. Likevel var dette noe hun måtte klare å leve med, og noe hun etter hvert lærte å komme seg over. Første reale vennskapet hennes stiftet hun i tredje klasse, med Liam Donovan. Ikke en person hun noen gang hadde forestilt seg selv å bli venner med, med han var hyggelig. Og veldig dårlig til å holde hemmeligheter. Dette ble utfordrerne for alt det hun hadde blitt opplært fra tidligere. Vokste litt som person og greier. Den tretten år gamle Helena hadde fått øynene opp for gutter, og hvor morsomt det var å leke med dem. Aldri at hun gjorde noe mer enn uskyldig flørting. Det var vertfall tilfellet før hun møtte den ett år eldre Abraham Fontaine. Og ting skjedde og brått hadde hun fått følelser. Men det funket fint da, siden de tydeligvis ble gjengjeldt. Det kan også sier at det var i løpet av det tredje året hun begynte å få servert alkohol til maten hjemme, og den lille nå og da røykingen gikk over til å bli en fast greie. Så kom fjerde klasse med gutten som kom til å bety mest for henne. Og morsomt nok ble hun kjent med sin fremtidige bestevenn over en sigarett. Lucian Hill, gutten fra Bristol med like mange teite og dårlige venner som henne selv, gutten hun i fremtiden skulle gifte seg og få barn med. Også året hun bestemte seg for å bli med på huslaget. Jagerplassen passet henne perfekt og hun blomstret der. Dagene gikk til skole, fest, typen og rumpeldunk. God tid, uten bekymringer. Før den megga til søskenbarnet begynte å blande seg opp i ting. Lyriel Cooper og Askarius Black. Hun visste godt at familie betyr alt og sånt, men det var likevel deilig å gi han en rak venstre i storsalen den gangen. Pussig nok ble de nærmere etter det? Men det kom vel egentlig senere. Etter at Lyriel hadde bruket håndleddet til Helena og klina med kjæresten hennes. Lyriel fikk Helena og Abraham til å slå opp, og hun klarer egentlig aldri å tilgi det. Deretter kom perioden der Lucian endelig begynte å få litt drag på damene. Oppførte seg som ett komplett rasshøl, men tydeligvis var det jenter som Sam Spear som fant dette attraktivt? Spessielt rart i forhold til at de var rake motsetninger av hverandre. Men Sam var koselig, og en av de første kvinnelige vennene Helena fikk, selv om de ikke var superclose. Og så kom bestevenn nr 2, Maximilian Ivashkov. Den konstant kåte russeren med sykt dårlig humor. Partymenneske ut av en annen verden og en av de beste vennene hun kunne komme over. Abraham kommer tilbake i livet hennes og Partygjengen samles. Sam, Lucian, Abraham, Maxi og henne. Fun. Og så kom utvidelsen med den største bichen på denne jord, Diem Charrier og den alltid for drita Zoe Riverdark. Diem ble fort en god venn, før hun gikk lei oppførselen til Diem og de ikke ble så gode venner. Og hun hadde en liten ungoing greie med Abe før Diem entret livene deres. Gjett hvem som også fikk en greie med Abe? Det var Diem. Det kunne vært noe hun kunne ha levd med, hadde det ikke vært for at Diem sladra om følelsene hennes til Abe. Ikke kult. Ikke greit og absolutt ikke noe man tilgir. Og så ble Diem og Abraham sammen også. Livet smiler. Humøret blir varierende, hormonene svinger, noe som fører til mange unødvendige krangler. Bla med Lucian. Slike ting ender alltid bra. Det er første blant mange krangler som går i løpet av året. Abe var periodevis ute av livet hennes. Lucian var periodevis ute av livet hennes. Sjette året var fullt av kaos. Helenas psyke ble heftig påvirket, og dette var kanskje den verste perioden hun var igjennom før krigen. Så, da Lena og Lucian endelig er venner igjen skjer der som egentlig ikke skal skje. Et one night stand med bestekompisen i fylla, som ender opp med å få følger. Dette bare noen dager før han blir offisielt sammen med Zoe Riverdark. Ikke at det ligger noe annet enn vennskapelige følelser mellom Helena og Lucian, men det var fremdeles noe som lugget da han ble sammen med Zoe. Kan hende det var for at han endret helt personlig og væremåte rundt henne? Sikker noe slik. Det tar kanskje en måned, nærmere to før hun begynner å kjenne tegnene på at ho kanskje er gravid. Likevel er det ikke henne selv som kobler symptomene til graviditeten. Det er nemlig Maximilian Ivashkov, som ender opp med å bli den den største emosjonelle støtten igjennom hele graviditeten. For Lucian selv får ikke vite et ord om ungen hans. Månedene går og Helena holder fremdeles den lille hemmeligheten sin. Noe som byr på en del hemmeligheter. Spesielt da hun ender opp med å forelske seg i den nydelige amerikaneren Redneck Raines. Av en eller annen forundelig grunn liker han henne tilbake. Det er juleball det året og de drar sammen. De har det nydelig sammen, de kysser og han er forduftet dagen etterpå. Lena tolker dette som at ho kanskje leste signalene feil, og velger å prøve å glemme han. Julen kommer og hun tar turen til Bristol for å feire den med Lucian og familien hans. Det endte opp med å bli kanskje den beste julen hun hadde opplevd. Med redneck ute av hodet og for mye hormoner i sving på grunn av babyen er det ikke rart at det ene fører til det andre. Og brått står de midt i et stort valg. Skal de gå tilbake til å bare være venner? La ting utvikle seg? Venner med fordeler? Helena lagde ett veddemål med Maximilian angående dette. Hvis hun klarte å fortelle Lucian om ungen så kunne hun gjøre hva hun ville, men hvis ikke måtte de gå tilbake som bare venner. Det er midt oppe i dette rotet Redneck kommer tilbake. Hun klarer å manøvrere seg rund hele rotet. Egentlig ganske imponerende. Hun og Redneck får en ting som er ganske mye mer seriøst enn hun hadde planlagt. Og siden hun stadig blir større så må hun si det til han på ett vis. Til hennes store overraskelse så drar han ikke sin vei. Han blir. Selv om han til tider er nødt til å dra for å fikse ting. Forholdet fungerer, vennskap fungerer. Ting er egentlig generelt akuratt der det skal være. Som alt annet i livet til Helena, er det aldri noe som går etter planen. Ett ord, Lucian. Etter hun innser at hun har sterkere følelser for Lucian enn for Redneck slår hun opp. Ikke det peneste bruddet akkurat. Likevell er det ikke akkurat ett normalt forhold som gradvis utvikler seg mellom Helena og Lucian. Skinny love af. Største stressfaktoren treffer henne da hun endelig klarer å koble to og to og forstå at Lucian har seriøse dopproblemer. Og det er ikke rent udramatisk heller. Spessielt ikke med tanke på at hun var nødt til å våke over han en hel natt for å passe på at han fremdeles pustet. Etter det var hadde hun 24timers vakt over han i en uke. Hjelper ikke helt på det faktumet at hun elsker han. Den uka betyr mye, men havner litt i skyggen av at han søler det fullstendig til når han drar til New York. Hun hadde gitt han lov til å dra, for å ha en sober helt med bestekompisen Abraham. Hun hadde selvfølgelig informert han nøye om Lucians problemer, for å forhindre at han havna på kjøret igjen. Men Lucian er og blir en idiot. Ikke bare får han tak i MDMA, men han passer også på å ødelegge forholdet mellom Diem og Abraham i samme slengen. Og deretter forsvinner han, og etterlater Lena, høygravid, stresset og kjempebekymret i London. Jacob Zarn får tak i han da, og får lurt han med seg til magisk rehab i Karibien. Tredje februar 1995 kommer Lucie Edina Theodora Black til verden, rett på prematurgrensa. Mr Gudfar, aka Maximilian var eneste tilstede, og med det menes det at han venta på gangen. Eneste hun stolte nok på til å ha der. Tanten, som faktisk skulle ha hovedansvar for babyen fikk beskjed om å holde seg hjemme. Ingen flere tilstede enn nødvendig. Helena ble ganske overrasket over at det var en jente hun hadde fått, for hun var overbevist om at det var en gutt. Mer kommer Pre Battle of Hogwarts Kommer Battle of Hogwarts Kommer Post Battle of Hogwarts Hun var gravid igjen. Denne gangen var hun helt alene. Hun hadde mistet alt for mange i krigen, og spesielt tapet av kjæresten og barenfaren, Abraham, hardt inn på henne. Hun klarte ikke jobbe lengere og flytter tilbake til England. Det eneste som holder henne oppe er den nå tre år gamle datteren Edina og den nye ungen. Abraham sitt barn. Det å sette en person som generelt er dårlig på å takle tap og prosessering på en alkohol og røykfri «diett» har både fordeler og bakdeler. Fordelen er vel kanskje at hun ikke drakk seg ihjel. Psyken hennes hadde fått seg en real knekk. Hun var alene, og hun klarte det ikke. Hun måtte ha folk rundt seg til en vær tid, for å komme seg igjennom dagene. De sier at to graviditeter aldri er like, noe som stemte for Helena i stor grad. Tydeligst så man det på størrelsen. Hun hadde ikke gått opp ny mye forje gang, men denne gangen este hun ut. Det var såpass at hun jevnlig ble spurt om hun ventet tvillinger. Månedene går og hun begynner å komme seg på beina. Den 11. Desember 1998, ca en måned før termin, får hun i midlertid følelsen av at noe ikke stemmer. Hun kommer seg til St. Mungos og får den verst tenkelige beskjeden. De kunne ikke finne noe puls. Hennes og Abrahams barn var dødt før det i det heletatt hadde fått hilst på verden. Hun følte seg mislykket og druknet i sin egen sorg. Og det å måtte føde ett barn du på forhånd veit ikke lever er noe av det verste. Det er vondt og hardt og det finnes ikke noen «premie» i andre enden. Anna Grace Fontaine fikk aldri oppleve hva livet hadde å by på. Det tok nesten ett år til før hun følte seg klar til å jobbe igjen. Da hadde hun bodd hos tanten og datteren i snart to år. Hun var imidlertid ikke klar for en annen utplassering, så hun flyttet til London og takket ja til en administrativ jobb. Det var også på denne tiden følelsene for Lucian begynte å utvikle fra å være bare vennskapelige, til noe mer. Det ene førte til det andre og brått var de ett offisielt par og hadde flyttet sammen. Dette var ikke den letteste prosessen, siden de begge hadde vært sitt sett med traumer etter krigen. Etter de hadde vært sammen en stund bestemmer Helena om å fortelle Lucian sannheten om datteren deres, Edina. Hun hadde overbevist seg selv om at han ikke hadde taklet sannheten, så hun hadde heller aldri turt å fortelle det. Men det er jo meningen at man skal basere forhold på sannhet, så det er nettopp det hun tester ut. Han tok det ikke særlig godt. Om det var fordi de hadde en seksåring, eller fordi hun ikke fortalte om det er uvisst. Dette var den første og kanskje største utfordringen som dukket opp i det ekteskapet. Mer Kommer